


keep me on my toes, keep me in the know

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: Pick your favorite prompt and ship and do it. c:</p><p>So I chose Bellarke and 073: "i thought i was pregnant but the test must have been wrong. i’m not. "</p><p>More of a drabble than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me on my toes, keep me in the know

**Author's Note:**

> Not fantastic, let's be honest. And I just wrote it to fulfill the request because I really wasn't up for choosing any particular prompt myself (let's be honest, this is why I ask others to send me them, instead). ANYWAY, I did it.
> 
> Enjoy. (Possibly.)

Bellamy was scared shitless. He was very rarely scared shitless, so this was a new experience for him. The last time he’d felt even half this bad was when Octavia was sick when he was fourteen and she was eight and they had to take her to the hospital. Everything had been fine, but for seven hours, he was petrified of becoming an only child and his mother’s drinking turning into all-out substance abuse.

So now he was afraid again.

It felt like a very different type of fear, though. He’d never knocked anyone up before – not on purpose, not accidental, and so suddenly his entire world felt like it had gotten that much bigger and scarier to face. He knocked someone up. He created life. Made a human begin to grow in another human.

That is scary shit.

It was worse for him, too. Because, not only was he so very underprepared to be a father and pay for a child for eighteen years, the girl he’d knocked up wasn’t actually his girlfriend. Well, not publically. They had been together in an entirely secret way for the past five months; the two of them being civil in public and then affectionate and strangely in love in private. He didn’t want to admit he was in love with her – but, fuck, he was.

He was in love with his secret girlfriend. The secret girlfriend that he’d even managed to keep hidden from his own little sister.

It wasn’t like his little sister didn’t know his girlfriend, because, actually, they were best friends. He really just didn’t want to face her when Octavia found out that Bellamy was dating and impregnated Clarke Griffin.

God, he would never live that down.

Even his kid would be taking the piss out of him.

He sat on his bed, his leg shaking and his muscles clenching and unclenching in a terrible rhythm that left them sore. He was trying to figure it all out. He wasn’t the legal parent of Octavia anymore, and he hadn’t been for two years. But those two years had been very much coveted, and he sort of wished he wouldn’t be a legal guardian again for another couple years to come.

Especially when he was poor as shit and working in a bar.

Clarke had texted, saying she’d been to the doctors and wanted to talk to him, so he was just waiting for her to arrive. He couldn’t gather a tone from the message – there were no emoticons to give a hint towards her mood, nor about the amount of weeks or anything. It was just bland and dull, and an exact telling of what she wanted to say.

He really hated that.

Taking a deep breath, Bellamy decided to focus on the positives.

For instance, he loved Clarke. She was the one for him and he knew it – there was nothing about her that he hated, and he could only smile at the thought of her. Clarke Griffin was his, and that’s how he saw it. So, really, they were just speeding up their futures, right? (Wrong, his mind whispered.)

He was good with kids, too. He loved them; they were cute and funny, and kids loved him back, so having one of his own would be super easy. (In principle, he corrected himself.)

Also, he’d done the parenting thing since he was eighteen and his mother’s alcohol abuse turned to heroin, and heroin turned to a hole in the ground. He could be a parent, he’d done it with the worst of children (also, his favourite of humans), Octavia, so there wasn’t anything that could be as bad. Especially when he’d been looking after her since the day she was born, anyway.

Bellamy wasn’t excited to be a dad, but, he had to admit, even if he was scared out of his mind, at least he was having the kid with Clarke.

He heard the front door open and shut and Clarke’s voice ring out through the apartment.

“Bell?” She called out. He took a breath, shaking out his hands.

“In here,” he replied. Only a moment later she was in the doorway and then sitting on his bed, shaking her leg in the same way he was shaking his. They were silent for a moment, and Bellamy wondered how far along she was. She wasn’t showing yet, so she couldn’t be more than a couple of weeks. And she’d taken the original pregnancy test only a few days before. They wouldn’t be able to tell what the gender was for months, but it was going to have one all the same. He swallowed once more, turning to look at Clarke and her passive face.

“So you went to the doctors,” he started, knowing her well enough to know that she wouldn’t start this conversation. There wasn’t a chance. Clarke nodded her head, sending a fleeting glance in his direction. “Well?”

“Well,” she said slowly, and Bellamy reached out, taking the closer of her hands. “I’m not pregnant.” Bellamy’s breathing slowed and his mind closed off a little.

“You’re not…” Clarke nodded and he couldn’t tell if he was happy or not. He couldn’t figure out what he was feeling; it was a mixture in his stomach, churning against itself.

“I’m not pregnant,” she repeated. This time, she looked at him properly and he caught the red, irritated skin under her eyes. He clenched his jaw for just a moment before pulling her body towards his and holding her tightly.

He hadn’t knocked her up. There wasn’t going to be a child. He was relieved, sure – his job wouldn’t have covered that child’s life and Clarke was still in school. He wouldn’t have to be a dad so soon and could focus on his life a little more. He gripped at his girlfriend tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He was relieved, he told himself.

Because, sure, he was.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked quietly. Bellamy exhaled a sigh, pulling away to smile at her. He pressed his lips to hers, holding her by the neck, with his fingers weaving through her hair. God, he loved her. When Bellamy pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I’m fine,” he told her, putting on a smile. “What about you?”

“Relieved,” she admitted. “But,” she sighed. “For a while there, I thought…” Clarke swallowed, diverting her eyes. Bellamy pulled back with a nod and a sympathetic smile.

“I know, Princess,” he agreed, moving back in to hug her once more. Because he understood completely; it was something that couldn’t be spoken or explained, that not even he could figure out for himself. “I know.”


End file.
